


table of contents

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bachira's thoughts on Isagi, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, no beta i die by my own sword, short fic, that's it that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Isagi Yoichi was a football superstar, the champion striker.But what really makes a striker?Bachira knew of course.Alternatively, a look at Isagi Yoichi through Bachira's eyes.





	table of contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platinums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinums/gifts).

> I did this instead of working on that long-ass Isabachi fic I'm working on lol.
> 
> Very little spoiler? I guess? Just please read with caution.
> 
> Enjoy!

**━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━**

_ _

_ Terrifying _ .

That was the most vivid thought in Bachira's mind when he first saw Isagi amongst the crowded hall of the facility, back when the truth of Ego's words still cut deeper than a knife, taunting and encouraging all at once. He had been the first to move, the first to run forward to get ahold of his dreams. He seemed hungry for victory, confident, and unfaltering. It was the first time Bachira felt the urge to follow someone, be it to the top of the world or to the deepest pools of hell, and his desire to know everything about him burned brighter than first magnitude stars within his chest.

_ An enigma _ .

It was the second thought Bachira had of him right when Kira Ryousuke's face had a friendly meeting with the ball that ended his entire career, when Isagi's face shifted from a warlord finally getting the victory he deserved to a surprised kitten that could no longer find the laser pointer. It was a comical sight, and yet the blazing and hungry look that took over Isagi's eyes on the split second that the ball was in his possession would forever be imprinted in the forefront of Bachira's mind, embedded beneath his eyelids until it was all he could think about.

_ Monstrous _ .

Like himself, Isagi possessed instincts that were unmatched by anyone, and to say that Bachira's desire to be by his side was simply out of curiosity would be an understatement. He wasn't following Isagi around just because he was curious, such a word could not describe the excitement roaring underneath his ribcage at the pleased and merciless expression on Isagi's face every time he scored a goal. Undoubtedly, Bachira was beyond captivated by the monster that was Isagi, enraptured, and tangled in a web of all things foreign.

_ Merciless _ .

Isagi's cruelty hid behind bright blue eyes and shy smiles, Bachira soon found out. Isagi may seem unassuming at first glance, but his heart possessed the willingness to destroy every obstacle in his way without any regret, crushing dreams beneath his feet until they were turned to dust. Foe or friend held no meaning to Isagi when it comes to football, and Isagi would step on everyone's corpses and use them as stairs to get to the top if he needed to. Surely, it was the side of him that drew Bachira in and to him, a trap he willingly stepped into despite knowing that there was no escape.

_ Villainous. _

Every story needs a villain, and in football, it was Isagi. At least he was in most players' books. Isagi's ability was something to be feared, and it, coupled with his single-mindedness when it came to scoring a goal was a combination that no hero could ever hope to beat. Isagi was an unstoppable force on the field, one that would take away whatever happy ever after his opponents were aiming for. In fact, it always made Bachira laugh when someone would think that Isagi could easily be beaten. Fools, a lot of them were, Bachira thought. His partner was the ruler of the field, and Bachira would be next to him, ensuring that he would remain as such.

_ Heroic. _

Isagi was a villain, but he was also a hero in more ways than one. It was a thought that never left Bachira's mind ever since that time in Blue Lock when Isagi brought Team Z together. It was something that had further been cemented when Isagi arrived to take him back from Itoshi Rin, his eyes like fire and lips curled in a determined frown, boldly declaring with an unwavering voice that Rin was going down. It was the very same thought that Bachira was always reminded of whenever Isagi would say the right thing just to cheer him up and make him smile. At times, Isagi would make Bachira feel like a movie heroine, and he would find his heart beating just a little bit faster. Bachira didn't mind being the heroine if Isagi would be his hero.

_ Caring. _

Isagi was, surprisingly, a mother hen, Bachira learned after he ended up bed-ridden with a cold mightier than the glaciers of Antarctica. When Isagi found out that he was sick, Bachira was treated to the side of Isagi that nagged worse than his own mother, lecturing him about taking care of himself all the while feeding him with soup that Bachira was sure he didn't cook — Isagi might be a mother hen, but he sure as heck couldn't cook — fretting and worrying about him from morning to evening. It made Bachira feel special. He knew this caring side of Isagi was reserved for his favorite people, and Bachira knew he was Isagi's number one.

_ Hilarious. _

As graceful as Isagi was in the field, he was an absolute mess outside of it, and Bachira always found it hysterical that someone like Isagi could be such a dork, funny and clumsy, whenever he didn't have a ball to kick towards a goal. Admittedly, it was always endearing to Bachira how often Isagi would trip over his feet, stumble over his words, and flush brighter than a perfectly ripe tomato whenever he would hold his hand. It was like he was a completely different person, but Bachira also knew that this endearingly funny Isagi was no different from the feared striker, and honestly, Bachira adored both sides of him equally.

_ Sweet. _

Isagi's heart was like pure honey as he poured its contents through his words, every letter infused with gentle affection, looking far more nervous than when he did during his very first press interview, voice shaky as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, asking him a question that shook him to his core. And if Isagi's heart was honey, his lips tasted just like the chocolate cake they just shared before Bachira grabbed his shirt and kissed him senseless in reply. Isagi has honey for a heart and chocolate for lips, and Bachira was glad he could have a taste of both.

_ Beloved _ .

Isagi was a lot of things, a carefully cultivated garden full of both thorns and flowers. He was a hero and a villain, a nagging mother and a caring partner. He was a champion and a loser — Bachira would never let him live down the fact that a six-year-old kid beat him in bowling — and many more. Some of his traits were totally expected, others not really, but if there was one thing that Bachira was sure of, it was the fact that Isagi Yoichi was his dearly beloved, and he was more than willing to fight anyone for him.

**━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━**

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't even know what I wrote.  
\- And yes, this is a gift fic because I felt like gifting it hahaha.


End file.
